Jerkfaces (Damian vs Shamus)
Shamus: Let’s make this a double battle! Shade: So be it, a double battle it is Shamus: Here comes my fire warriors, Emboar and Heatmor! (he throws 2 Pokéballs in the air, 1 is a boar with a flaming beard, another is an anteater like Pokémon.) Daiman: Emboar and Heatmor huh? Then I select these 2! (he selected his 2 mirage Pokémon, 1 was a gray muscular like Pokémon with 4 arms, another was a giant green reptilian Pokémon.) Daiman: I give you Machamp and Tyranitar, now I press this button. (Damian says as there’s a change to Tyranitar, everyone sees that it has Mega Evolved.) Shamus: “So I’m up against those 2 huh, it won’t matter, my fire warriors will prevail, when I win, I’ll take my revenge on Ash Ketchum, sometime after I last saw him, I got banned from every Battle Club, all because of him! Daiman: No I’ll be taking my revenge on Ash Ketchum, he got me banned from being a trainer, I lost my Pokémon, my license, everything!” Damian shouts angrily. “Patience, you 2 will get your revenge soon enough!” Giovanni assures them. “I guess I’ll make the 1st move.” Damian says. “Be my guest.” Shamus commands. “Machamp use Cross Chop, Mega Tyranitar use Stone Edge!” Damian commanded, his Pokémon launched their moves. “Emboar use Flare Blitz, Heatmor use Inferno!” Shamus commanded, his Pokémon launched their moves, as the Inferno circled around the Flare Blitz. All moves collided, and both Pokémon are still standing. “So you managed to survive my Pokémon most powerful attacks.” Damian says. “The Battle has just begun!” Shamus shouts. Daiman: So be it! Machamp use Karate Chop!” (Machamp charges straight towards Heatmor. Shamus: Emboar and Heatmor, use Double Team!” both his Pokémon create copies of themselves. Damian: That won’t help you! Machamp use Protect! Mega Tyranitar use Earthquake! Damian commands as Machamp created a barrier to protect itself, and Mega Tyranitar jumped and landed on the ground creating a huge earthquake, Machamp was protected so it took no damage, the copies disappeared and both Emboar and Heatmor got hit. Shamus:It’s gonna take more than that to defeat me, Emboar, Heatmor, use Flamethrower!” (his Pokémon breathes Fire from their mouths, the moves hit both Pokémon.) Shamus: Now Emboar use Focus Blast!” (Shamus commands, as Emboar focuses its attack and creates a blue orb, then throws it at Mega Tyranitar, the attack hits.) Damian: Mega Tyranitar use Hyper Beam! (Damian ordered as his Mega Evolved Pokémon fired a pale pink beam from its mouth, then it hit Emboar. Shamus: Heatmor use Slash on Machamp!” (Shamus orders as Heatmor attacks Machamp.) Damian: Machamp, use DynamicPunch!” Damian ordered as it punches Heatmor. Daiman and Shamus: LET’S FINISH THIS!!! Shamus: Emboar use Head Smash! Heatmor use Flare Blitz!” Shamus commands. Damian: Machamp use Submission! Mega Tyranitar use Giga Impact!” Damian commands. (All Pokémon used their attacks, and clashed with each other, creating a huge explosion, when the explosion cleared, the mirage Pokémon vanished and both Emboar and Heatmor were seen with swirls in their eyes.) Shade: This match is a draw!” Shade declared as Shamus recalled his Pokémon. (Both Damian and Shamus both shake hands they even had grins on their faces it could presume they had fun) Shade: Anybody else who wishes to join? Yami Marik: Me, I wish to challenge the spirit of the ring, he thinks I can’t win without an Egyptian God, so I want to prove him wrong! Shade: So be it, the next match will be a real good one, competing in this duel is a dark half who took control of a tomb keeper, and the Runner Up at the Battle City Finals, Yami Marik! (Yami Marik lets out a hearty battle cry) Yami Marik: Watch me win, even with my strength and my status as the Runner Up! Shade: His opponent is a thief who was the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and the Pharaoh Atem’s greatest enemy, Yami Bakura! (Yami Bakura chuckles devilishly) Yami Marik: Prepare to sink into darkness, oh wait, you’re the darkness! Yami Bakura: Quit your yapping, and lets do some dueling! Female Ai: Generating action Field Crossover Yami Marik and Bakura: LET'S DUEL!Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!